The Power Of Commercials
by Pairingslover
Summary: Commercials are actually really useful, especially in this couple's relationship! Supposed to be a oneshot,but will continue for Juzinha89, the first person to review this story!


_Len kagamine was seated on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen. He clutched at the tissues in his hand._

_''Oh Jake…''_

_''Oh Martha…'' They leaned in to kiss._

_Suddenly, a figure blocked the screen._

_''What the bananas-'' Len straightened himself. There was a frown on his face._

_''Now, now, Len. You shouldn't be watching stuff like that.'' Miku chided him. Len rolled his eyes._

_''It was just getting to the good part!'' He scrambled to his feet at the sound of a scream and a gunshot coming from the screen. He grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her away._

_''We interrupt this programme to bring you a special commercial!''_

_Len sunk to his knees. His jaw was hanging open. He grabbed the yellow blanket that he had dropped and proceeded to huddle in silence on the couch, away from where Miku was now seated._

_''It's a good thing you missed it anyway.'' Miku muttered under her breath. She turned her attention to the screen._

_The commercial introduced 5 people, in suits, getting ready for a meeting. What happened next shocked her._

_Instead of shaking hands, they started to French kiss each other! Her face became flushed and she covered her eyes from the embarrassing intimacy on the screen.__She took a peek at Len. He, too, had an apparent blush on his face._

_Then, to Miku's horror, they switched partners! Women were kissing women, and guys were kissing guys! That shouldn't be shown on television! It should be rated Mature or PG at least! If one looked closely, you could see the smoke coming out from Miku's ears._

_''Scientists show that kissing spreads less germs than shaking hands. That's why, use our soap brand!'' And the brand flashed onto the screen. __The commercial then went on to explain some other irrelevant stuff, but Miku didn't hear it because she was too busy recovering from the embarrassment and confusion._

_''What the hell does kissing got to do with shaking hands, or soap, or spreading germs?'' She thought, obviously trying to make sense of what had happened seconds ago._

_''W-Well, I'm g-glad that's over.'' She stuttered and her gaze locked on the blondie's figure, trying to sense any kind of reaction from him._

_No response of any sort. The yellow blanket that he had been squeezing tightly was hanging loosely in his grasp, she noticed._

_''L-Len?''_

_''Kissing spreads less germs than shaking hands, huh?''_

_The teal-haired vocaloid blushed deeply at those words. It had brought her attention to his lips. They looked so soft and enticing…_

_Her not-so-innocent thoughts about him were swallowed when Len got on his knees and started to crawl over to Miku._

_''Hold it, L-Len?'' A panicky Miku said, getting very flustered at each step Len took, bringing him closer, till he was on top of her._

_His fingers lightly brushed her lips, and she shivered in pleasure from his touch._

_He slowly leaned in, and their foreheads touched. He gave a small lick on her lips and she pouted slightly, a little angry at Len for teasing her. He chuckled at her reaction, and smiled his wonderful, sunny, smile that made her face turn scarlet._

_''Miku…'' Len murmured, while gently caressing her head._

_''Len…'' Her breath came in small bouts of warm steam._

_He pressed his lips against hers._

_''So soft…Len's lips are so soft…'' Her hands found their way to the back of his head and she pulled him down, deepening their kiss._

_Their wonderful kiss ended abruptly when Luka and Rin found them on the couch, making out heavily. They had tried to catch all the action on tape, but unfortunately, Len had caught them before they could do so._

_''Tch, we could have posted that on YouTube. It would have gotten millions of hits, for sure!'' Luka grumbled, accompanied by a swift glare from Len, who was throwing the tapes into the incinerator. **(How he did that, i'm not so sure.)**_

_''In all honesty, Len, why in the world would you make out with Miku in broad daylight? It's practically sending an alert to everybody, telling them that she's your girlfriend!'' Rin said, while peeling an orange._

_''You want to keep this a secret, right?'' Luka asked Len._

_He nodded uncomfortably._

_''Why? I mean, I bet loads of people would be supporting your relationship,'' Luka greedily scooped up a spoonful of tuna. ''What's stopping you?''_

_''I've got… major stalker issues.'' Len scratched his head in embarrassment. He hadn't told anyone about his fangirls going psycho, and he was pretty sure that they would try and hurt Miku if he dared to._

_''Have you tried calling the police on them?'' Miku asked, her hands playing with her long twin pigtails._

_''Believe me, I have.'' Len defended himself from the questioning looks surrounding him._

_''Well, I'll have a word with the manager about this.'' Rin walked over to the bin and threw her orange remains. Luka stood and stretched, before letting out a contented sigh._

_''Don't worry you guys,'' Luka smiled. ''We'll make sure your relationship gets approved.''_

_Rin stood beside her. ''Yeah, I mean, we're Miku x Len fans too!''_

_Miku flashed them her best smile. '' Thanks, you guys are the best.'''_

_''Well, we're definitely not as 'best' as Len, right Miku?'' Luka teased the poor girl knowingly. She giggled when Miku and Len started to turn red._

_''We have to go now. It seems like Kaito and Gakupo got caught up in something strange.'' Rin gave a goodbye hug to both the blushing teens and walked out of the door, accompanied by Luka._

_When Len were absolutely sure that they were alone, he turned away from the door to face Miku._

_He stealthily brushed his lips against hers and winked at her playfully._

_''That was payment for not letting me finish my show.'' He whispered in her ear and ran to the couch to catch up on other shows._

_Miku just stood still, and brushed her lips with her fingers, scarlet adorning her features_

_Maybe she should watch more shows like that with Len. After all, he was her boyfriend. And he should take responsibility for what he did to her earlier._

_Damn him. Damn that irritating, playful, adorable, lovable boyfriend of hers._

_And she giggled, before running over to Len to get another delicious taste of him._

_Unknown to the two lovebirds on the couch, four people or should i say, **four ****vocaloids**, were spying on them from a crack in the window._

_''This is so going up on YouTube.''_

* * *

**Well, i'll leave you to guess who the four spies are. Altough it's pretty obvious.**

**Actually, this fic was originally supposed to be about 649 words long, but i re-wrote it. I apologise for**

**the long sentence because it looked so weird when i tried to cut into paragraphs.**

**Can someone tell me how to work this freakin' thing?**

**Sorry if Luka and Rin were OOC... cos' i was writing this till 11:30 and my eyes were starting to see NyanCats all around.**

**Last but not least, if my story doesn't make any sense, please tell me, cos' i'm not sure what i was thinking when i thought of this idea.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH, PAIRINGSLOVER HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!**


End file.
